


100 words from between a rock and a hard place

by loveinadoorway



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble<br/>LJ comment_fic prompt by kayim: White Collar, Neal, Rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words from between a rock and a hard place

The dripping rain on the window sill was beating a maddening tattoo as Neal’s mind came up blank trying to find a way out of this one.  
The blood on the floor was coagulating and the pain in his side grew steadily worse. If he couldn’t get out of here within the next few minutes, he probably wouldn’t be able to get out of here at all.  
When the door opened seconds later, Neal launched himself at the man entering with a force born of desperation.  
“Easy, Neal. It’s me. Got ya.”  
Peter, Neal smiled, as darkness finally claimed him.


End file.
